


Cry with Me

by sunshine_disaster



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_disaster/pseuds/sunshine_disaster
Summary: Klaus goes to Diego for help when hes hurt or sad. Which is... almost alwaysThis can be seen as them being in a relationship or them just being best friends. It's up to you.





	Cry with Me

His hand hovered above Diego’s before retreating back to his lap. He’d spent the last four days in the mausoleum again, and he’d just been brought back in time for lunch. His food sat in front of him untouched. He wasn’t hungry, but even if he was the shaking of his hand would be too much to handle picking up the fork and bringing it to his mouth without spilling, so he just sat silently with his hands folded in his lap waiting to be excused. 

Diego had long-since noticed the far off look in his brother’s eyes, how he hadn’t looked at their father since he was walked back into the house, nor anyone else for that matter. And… he was wearing long sleeves? Which wouldn’t exactly be strange, except it’s the middle of summer. 

Klaus felt Diego’s hand on his thigh (which was probably meant to be reassuring) and nearly jumped out of his skin before reminding himself of where he was. He shook off the questioning glances from the rest of his siblings and gave a small forced smile to Diego. He knew he’d have to talk about this later. Well… Not have to. But he knew he should.

He’d go into Diego’s room that night and collapse onto his bed just like he’s done almost every night for the past year, and Diego would ask what was wrong in that concerned, caring voice that made Klaus melt. Even though he always knew what was wrong. He’d still ask. And Klaus would answer as truthfully as he could. 

But tonight would be different. Tonight Diego will ask whats wrong. And Klaus will pull off his shirt, and show him the claw marks trailing down his chest and his arms. Barely even scabbed they’re so fresh. 

And he’d sob as Diego helped clean his cuts, and he’d sob as Diego lied down on the bed next to him and brought Klaus into his arms and held him tight. And he’d sob as Diego whispered little reassurances to him. How they’d move out soon, get a small house together, how they’d make a little life with each other. 

When Diego finally felt Klaus’ tears dry on his shirt, and the breathing of his brother to even out, he’d let himself cry softly. Just small tears for the pain he could do nothing to stop

**Author's Note:**

> My insta and tumblr are both @ theumbrellaacademy420 please check them out :)


End file.
